Its Who You Are
by pgttr
Summary: Seth Clearwater thought he was finished with most of the supernatural, including himself. He got into a world renowned art school, and the Pack is urging him to go. For once he has a bright future, untill he meets her. She's mysterious, and gorgeous, and lives in the water, but shes hiding something and only Seth can know. *discontinued untill I find a beta*
1. epilogue

**A/N:** **Hey cyberspace! this is my first ever fan fic so dont be too hard on me. I've never done this before and im sorta scared thats why im only putting up the first chapter so you guys can tell me if i should continue or not. I love all comments and reviews so please don't hesitate. Well thats all I have to say on that note. DONT EAT THE YELLOW SNOW -Omni p.s. Stephany is not returning my phone calls even though i made her a generous offer. Only thing I own is the whole other realm that i created **

_My name is Alexandria Jolice Theodora Seleeniani Weltmenshire. I like to go by A.J. I look the age of 17. I am actually over three times older that. In any other circumstance, I would love to be a normal girl, who wouldn't in my predicament, but, in this situation, I think I like being what I am. I'm a witch. My family is too. Actually, we rule over them in our dimension along with the other magical "creatures". My life was relatively simple. My future was set in stone. Literally. But, a chance encounter with an unlikely love has just made that stone crumble where it stood. I'm A.J. Princess and future queen of Lierah and this is how I fell in love with a little werewolf, known as Seth Clearwater._


	2. Meeting

**A/N: First chapter wooo hope you like!**

I was on patrol for the second time today. I desperately needed a distraction. I was bored out of my mind and I tend to do things I

really shouldn't when I'm that bored. Like throw rocks at houses and accidently bust a window and have to pay two months allowance

for it. Yeah being bored for me is a bad. I'm doing this patrol by myself. Jake is scheduled for later this evening so he's going to spend

most of that time with Renessmee like usual. That's what happens when you imprint. You spend your every waking moment with them

until you make the people you're around so miserably happy that they wouldn't know if they want to congratulate you or push you off a

fifty thousand foot building. It's actually really funny in a morbid kind of way, because he actually was in love with her mom, Bella Swan.

But she chose her vampire boyfriend, now vampire husband, and I think it would be a problem for a werewolf to become involved with a

vampire. So when Bella had Renessmee, which was so totally gross I still have nightmares about it, Jacob really wanted to kill her

because she killed Bella, or so we thought, but he looked into her eyes and then "the only thing holding me to this earth was her" _blah _

_blah blah_. So now we're stuck with this Jacob and we can't get the old one back, which I suppose is like I said, I was on my

patrol when I remembered that Leah was cooking tonight. Leah got an apartment in town and I live with her now. Mom didn't mind

much, she just said we better call and visit her at least three times a week. That wasn't problem. Who else is going to do my laundry?

Anyway, I was running to the Cullen house to get my newly acquired bike I got from Jake when I heard something. That wouldn't sound

weird since I'm in a forest, but this sound was unusual. It sounded like singing. Now being a mythical being is already weird enough,

then on top of hearing voices in your head is downright cuckoo for coco puffs. But hearing singing in the woods makes me think about

fairy tales and how the witch would lour the innocent children to their house and bake them into pastries. I don't want to be baked into

pastries. I stood still for a long while, listening to the air, sniffing if I could find something off. It smelled like it always did. I stood there

for a little longer, just for good measure. I picked up my run but deliberately delayed myself, in fear I would end up hearing the singing

again. When I got to the house, I decided to stop in and get something to eat. Being vampire and only drinking blood, most of the food

in there I had to supply. The only person in the house was Alice. She was cleaning the already neat living room. But when she did it, it

looked like she was dancing.

"Hey Alice", I called to her. She noticed me when I walked in but it's still polite to tell someone your here.

"Hey Seth. Jacobs not here, he's with Ness-"

"Nessie, I know. I just came in here because I just got off patrolling and I'm super hungry."

Hopefully Jake didn't eat the sub I hid in the fridge a few days ago. I walked into the extremely big kitchen to find that Jake was stupid

enough to not check in the bottom shelf. I pulled out the sandwich and I decided to take this to go. I know Leah cooks dinner; it's just

not that good. I say good bye to Alice, jump down the steps and go to bike. I was riding down the bend that leads to the Cullen's

house when, even over the roar of the engine, I hear the singing again. I almost crashed into a tree; I was trying to brake so fast. I

parked my bike down at the edge of the road and ran to the edge of the forest.

"Hello", I called out. I didn't hear anything for a long while and was about to leave when I heard a rustle from a bush a couple of yards

in. I started to walk in slow, and I couldn't help but think that this is the part of the movie when everybody in the theater yells to the

dumb girl to turn around and go home. I keep walking for a while and stop. I stay there for what feels like forever, and when I finally

turn around and start to go back to my bike, I hear what sounded like a sigh of relief. I spun around and ran towards the sound. I could

hear the person running in front of me and I knew that I would be catching up to them soon. I was so close to catching up when, out of

nowhere, a tree root popped up from the ground and tripped me. I fell, spiraled on the ground. I hit my head hard on what I think was

a rock. I was laying there, dizzy as hell, when I saw a pair of heels walk up to my face. I tried to look up, but what I saw was just

blinding light that just made me even dizzier. The only thing I could tell about the figure was that it was female and that it looked like a

human. I got my confirmation when the figure started to laugh. It was high and tinkering, like wind chimes or little bells. She seemed to

say something as well. It sounded something like,

"You are one cute idiot". I didn't think that it was particularly nice, but my head was hurting so much, I didn't care at that point. All I

wanted to know is who she was and why was she doing this.

"Who are you", I asked. She laughed her high tinkering laugh and said,

"I'm the girl who just out ran your ass, in heels." Her voice was as high as her laugh and when she spoke, the blinding light seemed to

get brighter.

"Okay, not who are you, what are you." I was tired of her games.

"Hey, offence much? I was going to help you, but since you said that, you get to stay out here until your head feels better. Bye." And

with that she was gone. And I passed out.

When I woke up, I was still laying outside. It was now dark out and I could see the stars overhead. I guess I sat up too quickly,

because my head was killing me. While I was waiting for the pounding in my head to stop, I started realize that I must have been out

here for a few hours, and that Leah may possibly be getting worried. I sat up and got to my feet. I was a little disoriented, and for a

while, I didn't have any idea where I was. I remembered I came into the woods for something and I didn't know what. I knew that I

heard something and that I went to investigate, but that's all. I wanted to try to remember where I left my bike but I had this nagging

feeling that there was something was off about the situation. Like there was something I was forgetting. I decided that I should just

get on my bike and think about it when I got home. While trying to figure out how I got to this part of the forest, I heard something

coming from the west. It sounded like people calling something, maybe a name or something. I listened a little more carefully, and heard

that they were calling _my_ name. People were looking for me. I started walking to the voices, and I heard Leah call out my name.

"SETH", she called out. There was some panic in her voice.

"Leah, I'm over here" she had a flash light and shined it in my face. I squinted at the brightness.

"Hey cut that out okay", my headache was coming back.

"Where the hell have you been? I've searched this whole god damn forest looking for you! Do you know how worried I was? Mom

thinks you've been kidnapped or something! Everyone has been looking for you. Even the Cullens"!

Leah has been somewhat nicer to the Cullens in the last six months as she has not referred to them as 'stinking parasites' in a while.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was just in here looking for a sound, the next was tripping over something and hitting my

head on a rock. I guess I passed out." I wanted to tell her about how I thought that I was forgetting something, but knew that she

was already worried enough, no need to scare her with amnesia or something.

"Okay. I'm taking you to Carlisle. You need to be checked out. How did you even get here?" she asked.

"Oh, my bike is parked somewhere by the side of the road." She helped me walk by putting my arm around her shoulder and putting

her arm around my waist.

"No not how did you get to the woods, how did you get so deep." We were now walking through the dark forest, probably scaring the

woodland creatures in the process.

"I told you. I was trying to figure out what a noise I heard was coming from. I guess it led out here."

"What, so you mean you don't remember?"

"No, not really." I was really confused now. What was I missing?

"Okay you really need to get checked out now." I hadn't noticed that we were this close to the house until we were at the drive that

led up. We were walking up when I told Leah she could let go of me.

"It's not like I'm an invalid or something, I just bumped my head." When we came within view of the house, Esme rushed over to help me.

"Are you alright Seth? Are you hurt? How do you feel?" she was saying this super fast. It almost hurt to listen.

"No, no I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head is all. Seriously" she didn't look convinced. "Okay so how about Carlisle checks me out

and when he tells me that I have nothing wrong, I can go home."

"Fine, let's go talk to Carlisle" Leah all but dragged me into the house, and when we got there every one was crowded in the living

room. Rosalie, the strikingly beautiful but oh so deadly blonde, was sitting by the giant flat screen looking bored and completely not

interested in anything they were doing. Emmet, Rosalie's gigantic soul mate, was looking like he was about to laugh any second.

Edward and Jasper were at the table playing chess, and actually, Bella and Alice were the only ones who actually cared of I died outside

that night.

"That's not true Seth," Edward said, not even bothering to look up from his game, "I think Jacob was kind of concerned." Speaking of

Jacob he came barreling the house like a maniac with Nessie on his heels. Nessie has grown up a lot in the last 6 months. She looks

that of a 7 year cherub complete with the halo of copper curls, and big brown bambi eyes. She ran over to me and, with the voice of a

million little bells asked me, "Where in the sack of potatoes have you been. We have been searching the whole forest looking for you

and you were here. You big, fat, meanie." As soon as she was done with her speech to me she ran to her mother. Carlisle and Esme

walked in looking worried and came to stand in front of me.

"Are you alright Seth?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bump on the head is all."

"Are you quite sure Seth?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just need a little rest." I sat down and thought about tonight's events. I knew that something was blocking my memory,

but what? I thought back to when I hit my head, and all I remember before I blanked was a very, very bright light and the sound of

bells. My head started to hurt when I thought farther back, and my headache was starting to come back. I didn't know that Edward was

listening to my silent conundrum.

"Are you sure you're alright Seth," he said, "You seem to be kind of confused about some things." He still hadn't looked up from his game.

"I'm fine, really. All I need is to go home, eat something and go to bed. Everything will be fine in the morning." The pain in my head was

dying slowly, and all I wanted was to lie down.

"Well, I really would like to monitor you," Carlisle said, "just in case you have a concussion, but if you really do feel fine, then you should

be alright. Just make sure you tell your sister if you aren't feeling well in the next couple of hours, okay?"

"Here you loud and clear doc. I'm sure I won't feel a thing in a few hours." He chuckled once,

"I'm sure you're right Seth. Now go home and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye doc. Bye everybody" they all said bye and Leah went to go get the truck so I wouldn't have to walk so far. She was still

treating me like I broke a foot or something. She had gotten my bike and put it in the truck bed. I would glad that I wouldn't have to

come back tomorrow and ride to the house. I hopped in the front seat and we started making our way down the driveway. We sat in

silence most of the way to our apartment, excluding the times when Leah asked me if I was okay.

"Are you sure your fine?" she would ask for the billionth time.

"No, I think I'm having a heart attack right now. I see the light! What a cruel, cruel world!"

"Ha ha, very funny. I was just trying to see if you were alright."

"Leah, I'm fine. I just want to go to bed." She pulled in to our driveway and tried to help me out of the car. I shot her a death glare and

continued to walk to our door. We live on the bottom floor, just in case there's an emergency and we have to get out and phase

quickly. She unlocked the door, and to show that she wasn't helping me, closed the door behind her. I opened the door and stepped

into the living room. Our apartment is kind of big. It, of course, wouldn't be big enough for the average family, but for two werewolves it

was perfect. I made a beeline for the kitchen and raided the refrigerator.

"Can you please not eat like a Neanderthal?"

I grunted and took my stash to my room. My room is pretty big. I have enough room for a bed, three gigantic book shelves, a computer

and a television. Like most teen males, my room was off limits to Leah. I wanted it to be the one place I didn't have to share. Unlike

most teen males, my walls aren't covered with half naked girls and cars. Many people don't know this, but I like to draw and I'm really

good at it if I do say so myself. I would try and pursue it professionally, but since I'm out of school most of the time, my grades probably

suck. My walls are covered with most of my artwork, and my bookshelves are full of my sketch pads and art books I found in local book

stores. Since I am an artist, you may think that my room is messy and full of crap, fact is I'm completely OCD about my room and can't

stand when something's out of place. I guess I need a little order in my very chaotic life. I put the food on my desk and went to one of

the huge bookcases and picked up the last sketch book I worked on. It was mostly landscapes of La Push and the beach, but I did have

some portraits of the pack, in wolf form, and out. I knew showing these to people would be telling them about the existence of

werewolves and vampires, but it's art and its all about interpretation so it technically alright. I put the sketch book down and went to

get a brand new one from under

my desk (I bought a huge stack of them all at once since I didn't know when I would be able to get more). I started thinking about

today in the woods. I know I was forgetting something important, _but what?_ I was still thinking when I automatically started to draw. I

don't know what came over me; I just picked up a charcoal pencil and started sketching. It took me and hour of blindly drawing when I

came up with a picture of a girl; _A very beautiful girl._ So beautiful in fact, that I would have sworn she was a vampire. But I smelled her.

She smelled so good. Like every flower rolled into one; and chocolate and strawberries and sunlight and happiness. I stared at the

picture for a while. _Who was she? _I put down the sketch book and stared out my window. For some reason, I felt like I was being

watched. I continued staring until I saw a pair of bright purple eyes staring back at me

**LOVE IT? hate it? TELL ME! REVIEW PLEASE! **

******WHEN LIFE HANDS YOU LEMONS, THROW THEM AT YOUR NEIGHBOR!-oxoxox Omni**


	3. Her life

**Hey all its Me, Omni! (he he that rhymed) so I know its been like forever but i have a whole bunch of stuff going on! I'm in color guard and we practice non-stop, and i'm in AP classes and i can't fail them :( So really its a post when I post thing, srry! I won't make you review for more chapters i'll just post when I can. Thanxs so much for your understanding!**

**AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSER**

**bob the giraffeicorn: I'm a sponser?**

**ME: yeah... I told you all about it in the briefing! Did you get my emails? *SHAKES HEAD DISAPROVINGLY***

**bob: oh. DO I HAVE TO PAY YOU!**

**ME: no bob, you don't**

**bob: then what am I supposed to do?**

**ME: Just say that I own nothing EXCEPT for the characters that i have created**

**bob: GIVE MEH BRUSSLE SPROUTS!**

_I was surfing. I had just aced a wave and got killer air. I had only been out there for a few hours and was about to paddle to shore. I had the sudden urge to turn around and I did. When I looked out, I saw the slightest of a wave starting to form. I knew this was going to be a big one so I paddled out. It started to get bigger and bigger and before I knew it I was riding the tube. It was amazing. I came in through the back door and just proceeded to go. It was so perfect under there that I could see my reflection through the water. I gave a victory yell and skimmed the water with my hand. I looked up in front of me and saw that my window to get out was getting smaller. I was about to bail out when a figure to my left appeared and yanked me in. I started to scream but I knew no one would hear me. I was thrashing and kicking, hoping the thing holding me would let me go. I knew it wasn't a shark because there wasn't any blood around me, but I also knew it wasn't a person because the arms wrapped around me were slimy. I was losing air, but that didn't slow my advances. Finally it told me to calm down. Its voice was coming through my head. It told me to just let go and everything would be fine. I would be happy where I was going. As I felt myself getting deeper and deeper, I couldn't help but feel comfort in its words. I knew it was useless to struggle; I was at least 20 feet under water. So I relaxed my body, and closed my eyes, and let it take me into dark._

I woke up, sweating. It was bright and early on another incredibly gorgeous day in my perfect kingdom of _Lierah_. I was getting sick of it. I know that seems pretty weird that I would hate the always beautiful days of Lierah, but that's just it. It's always beautiful. What I would give to have just an overcast, cloudy, gloomy day, with the occasional thunderstorm. Is that so much to ask? Anyway, I woke up to the sun streaming through my series of bay windows and groaned. From my guess it was about 6am but I didn't want to go back to sleep after the dream I had. I heard my door open. It was one of the maids making sure that I was up.

"Good morning princess, time to wake." Yes you heard her correctly. I am a princess, much to my dissatisfaction. My father, Alexander Everett Emerson Weltmenshire the third, was the king of Lierah making my brother, and me the prince and princess, and future king and queen. I personally could give a flying rat's arse about my current and future royal title. Truth is, I would much rather be a commoner than an heiress of a thrown. It's too much pressure on my part. Thank goodness that when my father steps down, it will be my brother to take up the thrown first.

"5 more minutes please."

"No princess, I have direct orders from Nelda that you are to get up and get ready immediately"

"Why?" I didn't think I had anything on my agenda today.

"Well there's a garden party at the at the Weston manor. Guests will be arriving at 12 on the dot."

"Then why am I up? I could be sleeping right now!" I was three seconds from lying back down and going back to sleep when she waved her hand and my comforter flew to the floor. Right now, you probably thinking, how in the bloody hell did she make the blanket move without touching it? Well for those who read the prologue, a gold star for you. For those who didn't, I will take this time to explain some things.

I, Alexandria- Jolice Theodora Selene Weltmenshire; and if you ever use my full name without my permission, I will throw you in my dungeon for week; am a caster. Which is basically witch; but don't ever call us that or you start a long spirited debate on why the term is stereotypical and not politically correct. There are a ton of things that separate us casters from witches; who are also very real indeed.

**We can't fly at all. No broom sticks or any other cleaning supplies for that matter. Wonder where humans got that idea? We are not hags. **

**Were actually a lot like humans in that aspect, because are looks come from genetics. **

**We are not cannibals. No grinding your bones for our bread. Or is that giants? Anyway, cannot say the same for witches so beware. **

"Why'd you do that?" I screeched. It was cold.

"Because you need to get up. Nelda is waiting in the kitchen so scoot." She pulled me out of bed, handed me my robe and slippers, and sent me out. I stood there stunned a little while my stomach grumbled. I decided I was too hungry to argue, and went downstairs for a little breakfast. I started down the extremely long hallway to the spiral staircase at the end. My house, or should I say castle, is seriously massive. It has at least 150 rooms and I guess maybe 5 levels. I say I think because I've never really explored my home. My father never allowed me to go past the second level. When I was younger, I always asked why. He always said, "there's a mean old dragon that gobbles up little girls." Or something daft like that. But when I got older and continued to ask why, the new answer was "you will learn in good time." Now I just know not ask since he will never give me a straight answer. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard this high pitched, overly annoying voice.

"You can't serious! I asked for red roses not white! What am I supposed to do?" I saw her strawberry blonde head shake with anger and her fists were balled to her side. That's mummy dearest at her best. Well step-mummy dearest. You thought that monster was related to me? Ah no. My real mum died when I was only a year old. That's another thing my dad won't tell me. How she died that is. I think he's trying to protect me, in case it was gruesome or something. He says I look just like her though. I have her exact same light cocoa colored skin and her long jet black wavy hair that reaches to my waist. I have her long nose, her full lips, and her slightly crooked teeth that, instead of making her face look off, just added to her beauty. I also got her endlessly long legs, that made her at least 5'10 but me 5'11. It's kind of a curse for me because I'm taller than everyone. I even had her eyes when I was younger, "A steely grey that made a person's heart stop when you looked at them," as my father put it. I grew out of it though, developing these types of bright purple eyes that make no sense to me at all. None of my family has purple eyes, so why do I? Father hadn't had the slightest of clues, but he seemed fairly happy with the change. My brother was jealous though. It was days after my new eye color change before he would shut up about it, the twit.

Speaking of my brother he was on his way down the stairs when he heard the commotion. My brother is the complete opposite of me. He had shaggy blonde hair that he refuses to cut, and has the palest complexion I have ever seen. Even though he looks nothing like me, he is still very handsome. He has nice broad shoulders and a sturdy chin. He also has the cutest little set of full lips (hey! Stop being a pervert. He's my brother for Christ sake) that he used to screw up into a pout while he was mad when he was younger. He was muscular and very athletic. He also has the pale, but still really blue eyes.

"What's the WWW complaining about now?" WWW is what we call our step mother, Serene. It stands for Wicked Witch of the West.

"Oh she's complaining about how they planted white roses instead of red." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well she could always paint the roses red." We laughed together. Alice in Wonderland is one of our favorite books of all time. We could actually quote it verbatim.

"Well that's always an option." I said and laughed. "Did you hear about the garden party at the Weston's?" He groaned.

"Heard about it? That's the only thing Serene could talk about for days. I can't believe that you haven't heard already."

"Well work on earth takes most of my time. I'm not home that often anymore." What type of work you may ask? Well since I am a caster, and a royal one at that, I have specific duties that I have to fulfill on earth. Since my powers specialize in nature, I go to the human world to fix a lot of it. And let's just say that humans aren't helping my job so much. I heal plants and wild life, and put a couple of prevention and banning spells in some places just to be safe. I love my job so much, and not only because I get to go to the human world often. I love the animals I work with. They're so innocent but strong at the same time. You can't help but get a little attached. My brother and I worked our way downstairs to the kitchen, hoping we wouldn't be spotted by _her_. Whoever's in charge of that department needs to be fired because sure enough she spotted us.

"Oh! Alexandria, Sterling come here!" she seemed happy to see us. See, we three have an understanding. She hates us, we hate her, we avoid each other as much as possible. It works out great.

"Yes Serene," my brother and I sighed together.

"Just the two people I wanted to see. You both have to be ready in an hour."

"Serene, guest won't be arriving for another four hours." I didn't have time for this. I was hungry and I wanted bacon. She gave me a look of utter annoyance and decided to ignore me. Even though Serene hated both of us, she hates me the most. It makes no sense to me at all. She turned to my brother when she spoke.

"You both need to be ready as soon as possible so hurry." She left us with that, thank heavens. We were both pretty hungry at the time, so we made a beeline for the kitchen. Nelda, or Neddie as I call her, was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Morning Neddie!" we both called. She looked up smiled and went back to her newspaper.

"What's for breakfast?" Sterling asked. He looked around the kitchen, and when he saw nothing his face dropped.

"No time darlings, you have to immediately go get ready." She didn't look up from her paper, but we knew she wasn't happy.

"Why?" we both whined. I was hungry and father had a strict no magic rule if 'you aren't the maids' in the house so I couldn't conjure up anything for me to eat. And I wanted bacon.

"Because your fathers' not here and he wanted you to be ready by the time he got home, which is will be around 7 o'clock."

"Where'd he go?" father never left this early in the morning.

"He had a meeting with the council; there are some… things they have to speak about." We could really see that she was not in good graces, so we decided we would not anger her more. Nothing about Neddie shouted superiority. Neddie is a pixie, and not the small little meddling creatures you see in pictures, though those surely exist. No, Neddie is a working pixie, meaning her job is to have a job. She can't sit still for long and always has to have something productive to do, unlike the other pixies who laze about and only come out when they somehow cause you to have little annoyances. They are the main reason you can never find your left sock after you take them out of the dryer, and how you almost never have a pencil in school. Neddie is only 5'3, so compared to my 5'11, she was teeny tiny. She had this translucent almost blue skin that made her look delicate as a flower, and small rosebud lips. Her elongated ears curved at the tips, and she had wide brown eyes just spoke innocence. Her strikingly silver hair was plated down her back. Overall there was nothing about her that said she was in charge, except her voice. When Neddie spoke, it was like thunder. It rolled in your bones, minutes after she'd spoken. In this household, Neddie's word is law.

"Sterling darling, be a dear and leave me and your sister to talk," she looked at him with eyes that meant she didn't want to be argued with. Thankfully, Sterling took the hint.

"Alright, I'll just start getting ready then." He walked off with the slightest glance over his shoulder. He knew something was up.

"What is it Neddie? Are you ill?" The worst popped into my head. Her lying in her bed; a white sheet covering her face to pronounce that she's passed on. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I was acting silly. She confirmed my thought.

"I'm fine you silly girl," she says," but there's still something important I want to talk to you about."

"What is it Neddie?" If she wasn't sick than what was she?

"Well how would you like to move to the human world?"

**like it? LOVE IT? ReViEw PlEaSe! **

**I have a question for you- if everything is possible, is it possible for something to be impossible? **

**bob: You hear that? That's your mind being blown**

**ME: PARADOX!**

**-OMNI**


	4. DOOM

**hey guys! im going to make this short and sweet. Im finishing up these chapters as i type so don't worry. Im getting some help from a friend who knows how swamped I am, but also knows how much this story means to me. Please forgive my extreame lateness but I tell you im gonna try and do better. thanx!**

**I have been trying to get into contact with Stephany Meyer, but her people want to talk to my people but i have no people and its all this big ole' huge mess. So as of right now, I only own the rights to the charachters I make up, soooo yeah.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**ENJOY!**

* * *

I will spare you the details of the screaming and jumping I did. I mean, I've wanted to live in the human realm for ages but every time I brought it up with father, he refused to listen to me. Like before, I just stopped asking. But now since Neddie thinks it's a good idea, I have hope that he'll manage to open up his eyes and realize I'm not a child anymore.

I was so giddy, I forgot all about the party I had to attend and when I climbed the massive stair case to my room.

My room is on the third floor and the last door down on the hall. It's one of my favorite rooms in the house. It's one of the only places that i don't have to be prim and proper to everyone around me. I can just be me.

My room is always bright, due to the bay windows that line the west wall, giving me a perfect view of the grounds. When you first walk into my room, you would think the sun lived in the corner of it. I have hard wood floors all through the, very excessively large, room. There's a wall splitting the room in half, just to make it seem like it's not that big. The first part houses the sitting area, with a white modern looking couch backed up against the wall, and colorful chairs and poufs surround a nice sized glass coffee table. I have bookshelves covering the spaces between the windows and the either side of the opening leading to the second part of the room. There are rugs scattered throughout.

I walked into the first part of the room and went straight to one of the full bookshelves. I picked up two books on opposite sides of the seventh shelf. One was a smallish but thick book; the other, a long slender type book. I took the small book and opened up to the hollow center and pulled out my smart phone. I opened the other and pulled out my ultrabook.

I know I may be an entity with and extensive amount of power, but some old tricks are really quite useful. Besides, it's frowned upon in my household to have anything that has to do with the latest gadgets, like cell phones and laptops. My father has the disillusion that electronics support antisocial behavior **(a/n: where on earth would he get that notion!)**.

I took my gadgets to the second part of my room. The second half of it is home to my bed and some of my furnishings from my nursery, like my old rocking chair and my little tea set that I dare not part with. My bed was in the middle of the room, against the back wall and had two doors next to it, my bathroom and my closet. Not many people know that my closet is enchanted. Actually, no one knows.

See, if I wore the stuff that I were to occasions such as my father's business functions all the time, I would be considered a snob and quite uppity, so what I did is cast a little cloaking spell, and all I have to do swipe my hand and my drab closet is turned into my clothes paradise. And when I go out on my own, I have an extra pair of stylish clothes in my bag.

Anyway I was checking my messages (and even though we live in an alternate realm we get amazing coverage) and I tossed my laptop on the bed before I looked at one of the chairs and saw my attire for today's little gathering. I glared at it with disgust.

It was pink and lacy and I was sure to look like a walking wad of chewing gum. _Did they really expect me to wear that? _No sir, I was NOT having it!

I went to my own secret closet and picked out a bluish green striped sundress, a small white cardigan, white laced leggings and blue lace up wedges with a white bow in front.

I thought it was entirely perfect, and set that on the chair and threw the Pepto-Bismol colored dress in the trash. With that done, I proceeded to text my best friend in the entire world, Zevin Nicolai Crokain II, or Zev.

See Zev and I used to date, and we had an awesome time during that period, but Zev was more of a best friend than a boyfriend, and it didn't help the fact that I caught him making out with another guy in my bed. So we decided that we should end the relationship and just become friends. It really sucked, too, since Zev was flipping gorgeous. He had jet black tousled hair that made him look like he just woke up, and such green piercing eyes, you would think he could see into the deepest part of your being. He had perfect features, from his high cheek bones to his straight, gleaming white teeth. He was toned but not overly muscular and he always had a tan. In a word, Godly.

**Aj, **_Zev_

**Hey **

_Hey butt head, wacha' doin _

**Nm, what about you nimrod**

_Mooning the gardeners from my window._

**Again?**

_Its fun and you know Simon loves it._

**Yeah he loved it so much he filed for sexual harassment**

_Oh posh, you know that charge was dropped _

** Only because I convinced him that you were harmless**

_Do you know how much I love you?_

**Yeah , yeah. Save it for your hand at night. **

**Are you going to this damn garden party?**

_Do I have a choice?_

**Thought so, I'll see you there I have to start getting ready**

_Alright sexy, I'll see you_

**Ehhhhhh**

_Mehhhh _

I just then realized that I forgot to tell him my news, but decided I could tell him at the party. I threw my phone on the bed and opened up my laptop to my ITunes account. Since my allowance is in gold, I frequently have to go cash it in every time I'm in the other realm just so i could pay for normal things like my cellphone bill and Itunes account.

It automatically went to the last playlist I was on, Keane. I started getting dressed then, knowing that if I wasn't ready soon, I was going to be dragged down by my thumbs.

About an hour and 15 songs later, I was ready and I putting back my unauthorized electronics. I checked my appearance one last time in the mirror and headed down the stairs to m yimpending doom.

* * *

**Me: ughhh I think that was a crappy ending**

**Bob: well go change it**

**Me: its not that easy**

**Bob: put hand on track pad, move cruser, highlight ending, delete ending, write new ending**

**Me: ...your lucky your cute**

**Bob: tee hee!**

**PlEaSE RevIEw~~~~~~~~**

**remember to always be an opprotunist, that way when the other three start arguing about the glass of water, you can just drink it.**

**truley and completley yours - omni **


	5. shes heeereee

_**bob: she owns nothing! You can't get her coppers! muhahaha *hacks* uggh i've got to stop doing that. **_

_**me: onward witht the story! :)**_

* * *

_It never happened. I never talked to a girl that day. And I definitely did not see a pair of bright, purple eyes staring back at me. When I was in the woods, I hit my head, and I was out of it. The picture of that unknown girl is nothing. It was just in my head. It was all just in my head. _

Then why did it feel so real?

I have been turning the same thoughts through my head for weeks. I was doing it again on my way to first period. (When Leah and I moved, I had to relocate from Quileute tribal school, to Forks High school, home of the Spartans. Yeah) As I was walking, and thinking at the same time ( bad combo for some people), I didn't even notice my friend Sam come up next to me.

"Hey du-"I barked and I didn't even mean to. "Did you just bark?"

"Man I told you not to do that!" I continued my pace as if nothing ever happened. He looked at me with his mischievous eyes that tell everyone he's up to something.

"What do you want Sam?" I didn't have time for this. Class starts at 7:20 and it's already 7:18, and if I come in tardy one more time Leah was going to kill me. "We have to get to homeroom."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. I just wanted to tell you that we here at forks high school have gotten ourselves a new student." Well that's kind of surprising, I've been to only new kid since Bella. Yeah, I know.

"Who is it?" I was curious.

"Some guy named A.J."

"Is he already here?" I wanted to see this dude

"No, he's coming in third period."

"How do you know all this?" I shouldn't have asked, of course I know it's Stacy Lipmann.

"Stacy Lipmann" See? Stacy Lipmann is the biggest gossip in the whole school. Don't tell her anything, 'cause in a matter of minutes, even the janitors will know you accidently kissed Ryan Cotton at Carol's party. She also had this crazy crush on Sam and it's kind of creepy. Just don't tell her that.

"She's the best source I have on this. Her third period is an office aid and she overheard a conversation with the principle and the dude's mom or something. Oh and you better run because it's like 7:19 and you can't be late again." He said this all so fast I barely caught the last part and started sprinting to my next class.

Guess what, I was late

_so hey im line break, you'll be seeing alot of me_

It seemed like the whole school knew about our new arrival, and everyone was busy with their own preparations. Girls were primping their hair and fixing there makeup, while guys were trying to figure out how they should feel about this. On one hand, there might be another midfielder for our lacrosse team; on the other he might start macking on our girls. Decisions, decisions. There was only one person that I could see was not freaking out. Emma Byrne was like the Boo Radley of high school. She never talks to anyone, she always skips lunch, and people say she's a demon. I just think she like being alone. And the whole situation is kind of sexist. I mean if I guy did that; he would be call "brooding" and "mysterious". But for girls, if they did that, they would be a whackjob. But through all of this commotion, Emma was cool as a cucumber she was not jumping around trying to hike up her boobs to her chin, or teasing her hair to death; no, she was Ms. Cool, calm and collected. Actually, instead of her ferocious scowl, she had on a slight smirk, like she knew something we didn't… BRIIIIIINGG!

That's the bell for 3rd period. Well, let the fun commence.

_ _*in French accent* it is I, line brakes brother, le line break! *twirls mustache*__

People were bustling to get to third period, everyone knew this was the time he was supposed to be here, and all phones were on ready, so the lucky people in his 3rd period will be able to text all the details to their friends in other classes.

I got to my 3rd period class, English and took my usual seat. It didn't seem important at the time, but this is one of the few classes that I had with Emma Byrne. I sat down and waited to see if any new faces popped up from the door. No new faces, only the regular ones I saw everyday for the past 3 months. I decided that she probably wasn't going to be in this class, and I'm not going to lie to you and say that I wasn't disappointed.

We were 10 minutes into class when a knock at the open door came and the most beautiful of female voices said "Is this Mrs. Collins class?"

We all turned and gasped.

__shut up le line break and leave__

She. Was. Flawless. It wasn't what she was wearing, it was simple enough. Jeans, boots and a lime green sweater. It was her face that made us all gasp. She was gorgeous round face, a long angular nose, and high cheek bones. Her face was perfected with a full head of curly black, baby doll like hair, and rosebud lips. But that wasn't even the best part; what was even better was her big, round steely grey eyes that made me want to melt. She was beautiful, and I knew that I had to talk to her. But that's it, just talk. Not what every male in here is thinking. That she's there new trophy and whoever gets her will be the unofficial winner. But this couldn't be the new student. I mean, she's a girl, and I'm pretty sure that A.J was a guy's name. Finally, Mrs. Collins spoke.

"U-umm, yes this is my class. May I help you" I'm pretty sure that she didn't think that this was the new student.

"I'm A.J, the new student," she said with a small British accent, and stepped forward and offered her hand. That was weird. Behind me Emma coughed and immediately A.J put down her hand.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what does A.J stand for?" We were all really curious now. Though the girls finally stopped puffing out their chests and started to breathe.

"Alexandria Jolice. It was my mother's name," she maintained her smile, but something about it seemed strained, like she was trying to keep it there.

"Well that's a gorgeous name, very lovely. Welcome to Forks darling, and if you don't mind, what was your reasoning for moving here. There's not much to us here?" She's right, there is nothing here. Except for the abundant clusters of vampires and werewolves

"Oh, I came over to be with my sister." She seemed happy to say this, like having a sister was the best thing that ever happened to her. "Actually, she's sitting right over there." And she pointed directly to Emma.

__so you think you can be a line break__

"Oh," was Mrs. Collins answer. She allowed her to go sit next to her, eager to get on with the lesson. As she walked past, I swear she smelled exactly like sunshine and roses. I looked up at her and smiled, but she did the strangest thing. She looked down at me and scowled. And I swear on my life that her eyes, flashed purple. And that's what made me fall in love with her.

Okay lets' get this straight. I did not imprint. All I did was fall hopelessly in love with a beautiful angle. That's it, that's all. She's not tethering me to the ground, _completely, _and she's not the only thing I see, she's just the majority, not everything. So see, I didn't imprint. Just fell in love…_hard._

As class ended, everyone started to gravitate towards A.J. it was like she was a magnet, and everyone else was scrap of metal. They all wanted to know all about her. They all wanted to be her friend. They all want to just be around her. And as she sat there looking at them, you could tell that she absolutely hated it, and wanted everyone just disappear.

I felt that I should go over there and save her, shield her or something, but then she looked straight at me, and I mean straight at me. And with that one look, I knew she could handle her own.

Everyone started to leave for their next class. The brave ones asked A.J if she needed a guide. She kindly declined and said her sister could show her around. It was kind of hard to imagine them as siblings. Emma was pale as a sheet and had freckles all over the bridge of her long nose and framing her face curls upon curls of red hair. And no, not the red hair Victoria had, but actual defined curls. Kind of like A.J. They both have accents, too. A.J's being more British and Emma's being more Irish.

Emma started to leave, but you could see she was not leaving without her sister.

"go on," A.J said, "I'll be there in a second," Emma looked at her hesitantly but continued on.

And that's when the smiling façade stopped.

She just sat there, with her eyes glued straight ahead, no emotion, no expression, just silence. I didn't even think she was aware of my presence until she spoke,

"I know who you are," she turned her head to meet my eyes, and those stormy grey irises were gone, and in their place, a blinding bright purple. And as she looked dead into my eyes, I knew my earlier notion of not imprinting was gone. She was the only thing tethering me to the ground. She wasn't just the majority of what I see, she was everything. Wherever she went, I would fallow. Okay, this is _bad_.

* * *

**bob: awwwwww, seth fell in wuv! all he needs his for her to love him back and it will be perfecto!**

**me: shut up, and go play with henry**

**bob: who's henry**

**henry: im henry, the narwhal!**

**bob: you have a horn on your head! are you my cousin?**

**henry: ummmmm**

**bob: *random thought* we can go eat ice cream and have kikis!**

**me: *facepalm***

**okay so remember read and review and I wont come to your house and slit your throat with an exacto knife.**

**why did sally fall of the swing: becuse she had no arms**

**knock, kncok:****_ whos there_****: not sally**

**-omni **


	6. I NEED A BETA

** Authors Note**

**Okay so this is how this is gonna play out. I really want to continue this story, but i need a tad bit o' help but, before i continue on with this note i want to make clear that i most definatley feel the need to continue this story, however I need to get all my ducks in a row before I continue with it.**

**which brings me to my next topic: im in need of a beta. I know, I know, ****_'a beta so early in your writing, omni? _****_We're shocked!' _****it surprised me too I swear. But, me being the micro manager that I am, refuses to let mediocre and half-assed attemps at a good story ever grace the precence of fanfiction by me. Thats why I need a beta, someone who can straighten me out when I write something incredibly shitty. someone who can enlighten my mind as soon as im fresh out of ideas. and im hoping that this pearson will be able to be called on if i need any help on any more works. So without further or due, here are the requirements.**

**1) can catch grammer mistakes without being an absolute grammer nazi**

**2) will give me ideas, but not dictate the story**

**3) they have to be flexible with time. I mean im the type of pearson that as soon as i get the idea im typing it up, i could be three o'clock in the morning and i jump up from sleeping and start start writing and email bombing you with ideas **

**4) have to have patience, since I am like a 6 year old child and get sidetracked sort of easily**

**5) ****needs to have a gmail and google docs account, preferably not a pearsonal one, lets keep this as professional as possible.**

**6)****must have crazy active imagination**

**7) ****needs to be freakin' epic, even if its self proclaimed. Since i am self prcolamed epicness's ruler, it stands to reason i need a beta who is epic on my level to.**

* * *

**okay so thats what i need, i hope that someone will be able to fufill those needs. i plan on waiting with the story untill i find a good beta, even if that takes months, im prepaired to wait sooo yeah.**

**with all the love i can muster- omni :) **


End file.
